Snow Kitten
by yullen-forever3
Summary: What will Lavi do when he finds a neko Allen? Take him home of course
1. Chapter 1

# Snow Kitten #  
So much snow where I live so here it goes.

Allen pulled what was left of his black sweatshirt closer to his body in an attempt to keep himself warm against the chill of the winter storm. The sky had been dumping large snowflakes for almost an hour now. It was times like these when Allen wondered if it would of been better to of stuck with the Earl, but with the way his ears twitched and tail bristled he figured that was a no.  
He walked down the sidewalk shoulders hounched as the world began to swirl and blur then finally went black.  
Minutes later a boy with firey red hair came round the corner and in his rush to get home didn't notice the young neko with white hair until he tripped over him. Whispering a few choice curses he stood wiping of the snow from the of his coat and turned around finally noticing the boy lying unconscious in the snow. With concern ectched in his face he gathered the child and went on his way.  
When Allen's eyes fluttered open the first thing he noticed was he lay somewhere inside. He shot up starting to panic. Had the Earl finally found him?  
"Ok calm down its okay don't worry kid!"came the calming yet urgent voice. Allen nodded and tried to even his breathing as he took in the face of his savior? He had crazy read hair being held back by a green bandana and a black eyepatch covering the twin of his large bright green eye. As Allen stared at the older boy watching a grin grow on his face "Like what ya see? I'm Lavi by the way." Teased the boy now known as Lavi. Allen blushed and hid his face in his hands. Lavi laughed at the childish antic. "Hi I'm Allen."the whitette mumbled. 'STRIKE!' Came the mental reply. Allen looked through his fingers only to bring them back together hiding from the lust filled look that Lavi gave. After a few moment the red head came back to reality and, with only a few I can't pay you backs and don't worry I'm fines, ordered pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

# Snow Kitten 2 #  
Allen woke with a start questions flying through his head like snow in a blizzard. He looked around trying to find something that would give away his location. A flash of red caught his attention. He turned quickly only to find the red head leaning against the door frame, a goofy smile plastered to his face. "Hey there little guy, figured ya'd wake up sometime." Lavi greeted in a teasing tone. The fur on Allen's tail ruffled at the nickname.  
"My name is not 'little guy' it Allen." The cat-boy hissed. Allen had been expecting a lot of different reactions, but he had never expected adoption papers to be pulled out.  
"What are those?"he whispered even though he already knew the answer.  
"These are adoption papers silly, I've always wanted to get a cat person but none really ever suited my fancy." Lavi explained almost jumping up and down. He stopped quickly when the young boy's head fell.  
"Why, why would you want to adopt me there are so many other cat people the have stores just for them. Why would you want me." Allen mumbled more to himself than Lavi. Lavi reached forward and raised the boy's head so they were face to face. Allen's eyes quickly darted away from Lavi's caring eye.  
"Because you are cute and sweet and I could never live with myself if the next time I saw you you were dead."Came the answer. There was no teasing or pitying tone to his voice only kindness and concern. Allen blushed.  
"Fine." It was a simple reply but it made Lavi giddy. He pulled out a pen and gave it along with the papers to Allen to fill out. Thirty minutes later Allen had finish and given the papers to Lavi who set them on the side table by the couch where Allen had slept. Picking up the light boy, who protested instantly, he lead him to the kitchen for their breakfast to commence. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Lavi had adopted Allen, and it had turned Allen into nothing but a bundle of nerves. The cat boy had done nothing but worry over little details. Lavi had to wonder if this was the correct choice. But by the end of the week Allen had calmed down. That night when Lavi laid down he found Allen joined him only a few minutes later.

"Lavi?"Allen whispered, causing Lavi to 'hmm'. Allen started"I've been wondering if I could tell you something."Lavi propped himself up on a single elbow.

"Go ahead,"He told Allen,"Shoot."

"Well before you found me I was held by the Earl."Allen ended with a whisper ears folded back, and tail flickering nervously. Lavi's mouth fell open shock over coming him. Why would his innocent Allen be the Earl's. Everyone knew of the Earl's experiments on his 'pets'.

"Well that's...nice?"Lavi had no clue what else to say. When he saw the look on Allen's face he figured that was not the best choice of words.

"Nice?NICE! It was anything but nice it was like living in hell."Allen screamed but ended in a quiet,timid voice.

"I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say."Lavi apologized. With a 'yes it was.' from Allen they fell asleep, the tension still strong in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When Lavi woke the next morning and found Allen no where in sight he figured the kid was somewhere in the house. When a search of the house proved fruitless Lavi simply figured the kid had gone out. When lunch rolled around and Allen still didn't show up Lavi pulled on his jacket and headed out to search. By nine Lavi dragged himself through the night to the police station, and reported Allen missing.

The next three days were nothing but phone calls and nerves. So when Lavi picked up the phone he was working on borrowed hope.

"Call of the search." A scratchy voice demanded.

"Why have you found Allen?" Lavi countered.

"Yes actually he is with us, he was our to begin with so of course we have him."

"Bring him back! I don't care who you are! Just. Bring. Him. Back!"Lavi demanded between clenched teeth. There was a short laugh before the line disconnected, but that didn't matter. The caller I.D. had came up as the grandest resort this town had to offer. With a quick text to Lenalee on what to do he grabbed his coat and was off.

Lavi snuck in as close to undetected as he could muster, sliding behind the front desk clerk.

"What room does Allen Walker occupy." He asked harshly. The clerk stiffened.

"Room 1408, sir." Lavi ran down the hall slamming the door open. There lay Allen, helplessly bound to a single bed post, unconscious. Lavi set to work unbinding him while trying to wake him.

"I'd back away if I were you." It was that same scratchy sickening sweet voice. He turned to what looked like a teenage punk rock's girl pointing a gun at him almost casually.

"Piss off." He told her and closed his eye as the gun went off. But there was no pain, no blood until he opened his eye to see Allen stand in front of him, his still bound arm twisted unnaturally behind him.

The sirens were now audible downstairs prompting the girl to run off . Lavi made quick work of the binding and pulled Allen close to him. He decided to pretend he couldn't feel the blood soaking through his clothes as he held tight.

"Allen, hey Allen, hang in there!" Lavi begged the boy. Allen looked up worriedly.

"Lavi are you all right?" Allen asked quietly, brokenly. Lavi chocked out a yes. "Good." Seemingly pleased with the answer the cat boy's eyes closed just as the paramedics ran in.

XXX

Allen's eyes opened only to presses nothing but white. He knew he couldn't be dead unless you could feel pain in death. He looked over to see his most favorite red head asleep in the chair beside him. A few minutes later Lavi's visible eye opened.

"Good morning." Lavi croaked. Allen smiled.

"How bad am I?" Allen finally decided to ask.

"Pretty bad but, I'll be there every step of the way." Lavi assured pecking the smaller boy on the lips.

Fin

I'll make a small story of any type and pairing for whoever gets the Stephan King reference.


End file.
